Out Of The Blue
by TheUltimateNinja
Summary: Pre-Hunger Games AU. Katniss doesn't know how to say thank you to the boy with the bread. So she lets her actions do the talking instead. Because they protect each other. It's what they've always done, and what they'll always do.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, this is my first Hunger Games fanfic, I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Not sure how many I'll do, but if you guys like it, leave a review and I'll get you the next chapter as soon as it comes to me. I guess that's it so enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own THG. But I do have a massive crush on Peeta. Why must he be a fictional character? Why?**_

**Out Of The Blue**

**Chapter 1: Gradual**

**Katniss' POV**

Sometimes things have a way of just happening. I don't know if fate or destiny have anything to do with it, or maybe sheer will power. All I know for certain is that I am not friends with Peeta Mellark by coincidence. I don't even know if 'friend' is the correct term for what we are. I was never one to care for labels, so I suppose it doesn't really matter. All that matters is that what we have is mutual. He looks out for me, I look out for him, and everything else falls into place. I used to doubt myself a lot. I realised I trusted Peeta wholeheartedly within a very short period of time. It scared me to think that it took almost two years for me to fully trust Gale, yet it took less then a week to trust Peeta. I don't doubt it anymore. I cannot and will not shake the bond I have with the boy with the bread, and I don't particularly want to.

The first time Peeta came onto my radar was just after the death of my father. I was just eleven. My mother had withdrawn into herself with grief, showing no signs of resurfacing anytime soon and Prim and I were on the verge of starvation. The sight of my frail little sister, pale with exhaustion, withered in hunger, drove me to find something, anything that would help. I searched for hours, trying to sell Prim's old baby clothes, to no avail. No one would bother to listen. My resolve was weakening by the second, and I resulted in scrounging around the bins of the bakery, hoping to some divine being that there would be something to save my sister. There wasn't. There never was. I was ready to die at that point. I had nothing left. So I dropped where I stood and huddled into myself, the smell of bread from the bakery torturously making its way into my system. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to think about food but the smell was so real and so very tangible. My mind wandered into thoughts of fresh loaves of bread and cupcakes and for a moment I had to check myself to make sure I had died and gone to heaven. I was brought back to earth by the sound of a woman screeching, probably at me, but I was past caring. Yet it had caught my attention so I looked in the direction of the sound and was met with two piercing blue eyes, half hidden by a mass of blonde hair, belonging to a boy standing behind the body of the screeching woman. I don't know how long I was staring but the woman ceased her noise and waltzed back into her warmth, dragging the boy with her. It wasn't long before I heard another screech from inside the bakery. The door opened and I half expected the deranged woman to come and beat me away with a rolling pin, but instead I saw the blue-eyed boy, holding two burnt loaves of bread and sporting a fresh red bruise right on his cheekbone. He waited until the door closed, breaking off the burnt bits before throwing the loaves directly at my feet and running inside. It took me exactly five seconds to register what just happened, and with the promise of food, I snatched up the loaves and ran all the way home to Prim. Peeta Mellark saved my life that day. He saved my sisters life. He saved my mothers life. I didn't know how to thank him. But I swore I would somehow.

About a month later, I was walking the halls in school with Madge when I saw the same blue-eyed boy at the lockers, with one of the idiot boys from the Seam towering over him. Peeta didn't look scared, he looked bored. Like he was used to the Seam boys threatening him just because he was born into merchants. At that point the Seam boy pushed Peeta backwards into the lockers and I flushed red in anger. I suddenly felt protective of the blue-eyed boy who saved my life, so I stomped over to the boy pushing Peeta around. He turned to me after I tapped him on the shoulder for his attention and I didn't hesitate to punch him straight in the face. The boy staggered backwards, where he slipped on the books he had knocked out of Peeta's hand and fell to the floor. I grinned at his idiocy and turned to Peeta, his eyes full of confusion. I never said anything, I just smiled at him and let my actions do the talking. I then walked back to where Madge was standing, confused by the whole incident and a million questions hanging in the air waiting for her to ask them. But she knew me better, so she never did.

A couple months after, Madge became sick and was kept home from school until she was better. I wanted her to be okay, but I knew that with her gone, I'd be alone. Still, I took it in my stride and went to every class and sat by myself at lunch, even though I knew other kids were staring at me like I'd grown a new head, whispering to each about 'loner Katniss who has no friends.' They could whisper all they liked, I didn't care. But one day during Madge's absence, all the whispering became frustrating so I slammed my tray down on the empty table and glared at the group of merchants staring at me. I collected myself and turned back to my lunch when someone put their tray down next to mine and sat down. I looked up to see none other than Peeta Mellark sitting next to me, eating his lunch comfortably, like he did it everyday.

'Hi.' I said, confused. He looked at me and smiled, greeting me with a cheerful 'Hey.' and carrying on with his lunch. I looked back over to the merchants who were staring at me before to find them shifting uncomfortably in their seats and avoiding my gaze. Smirking, I returned to eating my lunch with Peeta in peace and mentally thanking him yet again.

It became somewhat of a routine. Peeta and I would sit with each other at lunch and walk to lessons. We rarely talked, but it was fine. Our silence was comfortable and we both understood what it meant. Once I told him that he didn't have to sit with me, and that I was fine on my own, even if the merchants talked about me. He said that he knew I could handle myself and he just wanted to sit with me. I decided I liked Peeta and we gradually started talking more and more. At first, it was trivial conversation. 'The weathers good today…' 'Have you done any work for history class?' But after a while the conversations became more meaningful.

'Whats your favourite colour?'

'Green'

'Because you love the woods?'

'I never really thought about it, but I guess that's probably it.'

'It suits you.'

'What about you? What's your favourite colour?'

'Orange.'

'Orange?'

'Yeah. But not bright orange. Calmer. Like sunset.'

'Oh. That's nice. I guess that suits you too.'

Now I know everything about him, and he knows everything about me. I know that he likes to sleep with the windows open, that he always double-knots his shoelaces and never has sugar in his tea. I know that his mother is a heartless wench who gets aggressive at the littlest things. I know that Peeta is the youngest of three boys and that he is most like his father. I'm glad that he has no trace of that witch in him. He is too good. With Peeta, everything seems easier. It's a nice change. I still hunt with Gale, he is still my best friend. But sometimes I hold back my thoughts from Gale, in fear of what he may think or say. I don't have to hold anything back from Peeta.

But now I'm here in the woods with Gale, hunting for the next week. I spot a squirrel about twenty five meters to my left and take aim. The squirrel hasn't noticed any change to its life expectancy. It doesn't know it's about to die. I suppose that's the best way really. Ignorance is the final bliss. I release my arrow and it flies into the eye of the squirrel. I grin and go to collect it, putting it in my game bag and thinking of trading it with Peeta's father later. He has a fondness for squirrels. Gale whistles, impressed.

'You know, after seeing you do that countless times, you'd think I'd be used to it. But no, your aim is still superior.' he grins at me and I roll my eyes.

'Oh please, you'd think I was some kind of deity the way you talk.'

'Aren't you?' Gale laughs at my glare and I throw berries at him.

'Oh come on, I bet baker boy thinks so.' he teases, pulling on my braid like a four year old. I roll my eyes again.

'What has this got to do with Peeta?' I ask. Gale chuckles and shakes his head slightly.

'You've been hanging around with him a lot lately.' he says.

'You've only just noticed? It's been like three years.' I retort.

'Yes I know, but more recently. I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all.' Gale and I come to an opening in the trees where we eat lunch as we hunt. He sits down and looks up at me.

'Peeta wouldn't hurt me. He's harmless. He wouldn't hurt a fly.' It's true. Peeta has got to be the most gentle and patient person I know. And with my sister being little Primrose Everdeen, that's a pretty hard target. Gale raises his eyebrows.

'He didn't seem harmless the other day when he was pounding on some guy's face.' Now it's my turn to raise my eyebrows.

'What are you talking about?' I question.

'Some merchant guy was talking about you and-'

'What about me?' I cut in, defensive. Gale's eyes turn dark.

'You don't want to know.' I was about to say that if I didn't want to know then I wouldn't have asked but Gale continues.

'Anyway, I was about to go over there and do some damage to the guy's face and internal organs, but Mellark got there first and kicked his ass to the moon and back. It was quite impressive.' Gale nods approvingly while I am still trying to process this news.

'Well is Peeta okay? He didn't get hurt did he?' Gale laughs.

'Relax Catnip, you saw baker boy with your own eyes yesterday. He was fine. The douche didn't even get a hit on Peeta.' I visibly relax, knowing Gale is right but still puzzling over why on earth Peeta would do such a thing.

'He still shouldn't have done anything.' I counter. Gale laughs again.

'Katniss you can't expect him to just stand there and take it. If he didn't, I would've.' It's clear I'm not going to get anywhere with my argument now, so I pick up our stuff and head back to District Twelve, Gale following close behind with his haul from the snares. Altogether, we have three squirrels and a wild turkey. Not the best, but the squirrels are nice and plump and the turkey is big enough. I tell Gale to take the turkey while I take the squirrels to the bakery. He smirks at me knowingly and wanders in the opposite direction with his belongings. I roll my eyes and head towards the bakery, where I see Mr. Mellark at the counter, sorting through the till. He looks up when I walk through the door and gives me a genuine smile. He's always been nice to me. Like father, like son.

'Well Katniss, it's nice to see you again. How have you been?' His smile is infectious and I feel a similar one spread across my face.

'Fine, thank you. I have your favorite with me today. Care to trade?' I ask opening my game bag and showing him the contents.

'Well you have been busy. Normal trade seem fair? I would offer you more but unfortunately, we've been a bit short on staff since the eldest decided to go off and get married.' He chuckles fondly. I smile.

'Normal is perfect. You're one of my best customers, and one of my favorites,' I add, lowering my voice playfully, 'Just don't tell Greasy Sae that.' The old baker laughs heartily and reminds me so much of Peeta.

'I won't speak a word. Promise.' he replies, just as Peeta himself walks in carrying a very heavy looking sack of flour on his shoulder like it is nothing. He smiles as he sees me.

'Hey Katniss.' He greets me, throwing down the flour with about twenty others he must have placed before. I smile at him before I remember what Gale had told me earlier.

'I need to speak with you later, when you've finished work.' I explain. He looks at me, his eyes searching mine for an explanation. I raise one eyebrow and he chuckles slightly.

'Am I in trouble?' he asks playfully.

'Why does everyone always say that?' I wonder out loud. This causes Peeta to laugh louder and he walks over to place a hand full of flour on my shoulder, before grinning and saying, 'You can be very intimidating Katniss.' I glare at his white handprint on my shoulder and then at him. 'Luckily I'm used to it.' he adds. I can't help but smile.

'You'll pay for that you know. I'll get you.' I walk over to him and whisper in his ear.

'I'll get you when you least expect it.' Now it's my turn to grin evilly and he turns on the puppy eyes. I laugh.

'You know Peeta, those eyes could make people do anything you wanted.' I say, in the same expression as he did to me. He smirks. 'Luckily, I'm used to it.' I add. His grin disappears and I hear the laugh of his father echo behind me. I turn to find the baker smiling at us both, and I feel myself blush slightly. I don't know why.

'Well, I have to go finish my trading. Thank you Mr. Mellark.' I smile at him. I swear I smile more around the Mellarks' then I ever do.

'No problem Katniss. Anything for my favorite hunter.' He replies and winks at me. I laugh.

'Meet me in the woods after your shift.' I say to Peeta. He nods.

'See you later Katniss.' I throw him a parting smile and walk out of the bakery, to find Gale waiting for me outside. He notices the smile in my face, but he shakes his head and remains silent as we make our way back to the Seam. The rest of the day passes in a blur. Nothing of interest happens. Gale goes off with some friends from school so I decide to go to the woods early and relax before I meet Peeta. I've always loved the woods. The cool greens of the trees and the nature that promises food is comforting. I find myself sitting against the bottom of a tree, my eyes closed, listening to the rustle of leaves and the birds. After a while I hear a different kind of rustling. I instantly recognise the noise as Peeta's heavy tread as he makes his way to me. I don't need to open my eyes.

'Hey Peeta.' I greet him, eyes still closed. He stops in his tracks.

'How on earth did you know I was here? Your eyes were closed.'

I grin and open my eyes. Peeta sits himself down next to me with an amused look on his face.

'Don't worry. I forgot I was talking about the almighty huntress Katniss Everdeen.' I roll my eyes at his comment.

'Well you're not exactly as light as a feather.' I counter. He pulls face in mock offence and brings his hand to his chest dramatically.

'Are you saying I'm fat?' I can't keep the smile off of my face as I reply.

'No, but you are thick-headed.' He smiles.

'Whatever do you mean?'

'Gale told me you beat up some guy the other day.' I start, Peeta stops smiling and his face becomes neutral.

'What on earth possessed you to do that?' As I question, Peeta raises his arm in defence.

'You should've heard what he was saying about you Katniss. You would've gone insane. You wouldn't be able to stop blushing for a month. Not that it's that hard.' Peeta laughs lightly at my scowl.

'Whatever, I could take it. I'm not a prude.' I shouldn't have said that.

'Oh _really_?' Peeta asks. I really shouldn't have said that. Before I can protest, Peeta is up and right in my face, his lips inches away from mine. He's looking right at me and I can't seem to move my eyes from his. Peeta grins mischievously.

'So you're saying...' he whispers in a deep voice. I can already feel the heat flare up my neck. '...that you could handle...' My breath comes faster as Peeta moves his lips to my ear. I feel them brush me as he passes. My face feels like it's on fire. '...anything?' he breathes. It send shivers down my spine and I snap out of it, pushing him away as he falls back laughing. I scowl. Again.

'That's not funny Peeta!' I chastise.

'Really? Because I thought it was pretty hilarious.' He doesn't stop laughing as I shove him with my shoulder, and again I can't stop the smile from appearing on my face. He's lucky I like him. That's all I'm saying.

'Come on, it's getting dark. Let's go back.' We walk in comfortable silence back to the District.

I lay in bed with Prim curled up against me. I'm unable to sleep as the events of the day unfold in my mind and replay. Hunting with Gale. Finding out about Peeta fighting that guy. My unexplained blush at the baker watching Peeta and I. Meeting Peeta in the woods. Peeta calling my bluff. I feel the heat of a blush crawl up my neck at the mere memory of Peeta so close to me. Prim stirs beside me and I clear my head and closing my eyes. I eventually fall asleep with a familiar cool blue lodged into my brain.

I awake to the sound of someone calling my name and shaking me slightly. Prim is standing above me, her hair falling in front of her wide eyes.

'Prim? What is it?' I ask, sitting up and yawning.

'It's Peeta. He's hurt.' She says calmly, as if knowing I'd go mental at the thought. I jump up and fling myself down the stairs two at a time and find my mother and a shirtless Peeta in the kitchen. Peeta is sitting on the counter while my mother attends to a nasty looking burn on his upper right arm. I wince at the sight and rush to his side.

'Are you okay? What happened?' These are the first words that leave my mouth and I can't tear my eyes away from the awful burn. Peeta looks down at me and I'm suddenly very aware that I'm still in a flimsy nightdress with my hair in an abundance of curls from when I took out my braid. Then I become aware of the fact that Peeta is in fact shirtless right in front of me. I avert my eyes and cross my arms self-consciously. Peeta smirks.

'You know, you're really quite squeamish for a lethal person.' He informs me. I hear Prim giggle in the background and throw a glare her way, to which she smiles wider and covers her mouth with her hand. I turn back to Peeta and try to keep my eyes on his, but for some reason they want to explore.

'What happened?' I ask again. Peeta sighs and winces slightly as my mother puts some kind of cream over his burn.

'I was on the early shift at the bakery this morning, but I was really tired because I didn't get much sleep last night.' He begins to explain and I wonder what kept him up. 'Anyway,' he continues, 'I was tired and I must have not looked at what I was doing and slipped and fell onto one of the hot cake tins I'd just taken out of the oven. Oops.' Peeta attempts to dismiss the whole thing but I can tell by his eyes that something else happened. He stares me down as I raise my eyebrows. Eventually, he gives me a look that says _I'll explain later _and I nod slightly.

'Okay Peeta,' my mother speaks up, 'Take this cream and put it directly onto the burn twice a day. Morning and evening. Make sure your hands are as clean as possible, we don't need it getting infected.' Peeta nods along and my mother gives him his shirt back. 'I wouldn't cover it up, its needs air to it so it can scab over. Just try to me more careful next time.' My mother shoots him a look and Peeta looks guilty. He hops off the counter and thanks my mother for her help. I walk him to the door and open it as he struggles to pull on his shirt over the wound. I roll my eyes and take one side of his shirt in my hands, gently easing it over his shoulder. He smiles at me gratefully.

'Thank you.'

'Well, someone's got to keep you looking good.' I tease and he laughs along with me until an uncomfortable cough interrupts us. Gale is standing on the other side of the doorway looking between the both of us with raised eyebrows. His eyes widen at the sight of me and they narrow as he looks at Peeta.

Today is just not my day.

_**So thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I loved writing it. Leave a review and tell me what you think and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Thanks a lot guys :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts and favourites from last chapter. I really appreciate all your kind words. And for those who were asking if I was going to incorporate the games into my story and I haven't decided yet. If I was going to, I think I would do it differently to the book, because of course, Peeta and Katniss are friends before hand. But I don't know where this story is going to go, I just hope you like it. I apologise in advance for any typos, I'm trying to write from the point of view of Katniss, who is in fact American, and being English myself, I know there are some differences in spelling and language. So if anyone sees where I screw up please let me know. One more thing, this a/n is getting horrendously long, I know a lot of fanfics have Peeta's brother with the name Rye, and yes it's used a lot but I genuinely feel that if Suzanne Collins had named the brothers, one of them would be Rye. It just fits. Oh and btw, in my story Katniss and Peeta are fifteen, making Gale seventeen and Prim eleven. Okay, enough rambling, onto the chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer; Definitely don't known THG. Sad times.**_

**Out Of The Blue**

**Chapter 2: Caught**

**Katniss' POV**

I don't know how long the three of us stand there before Peeta breaks the silence by bidding farewell and slipping past Gale. Gale doesn't move an inch. When Peeta is just behind Gale he turns back and throws me a worried glance, to which I roll my eyes and he smiles, heading towards the bakery. With Peeta gone, Gale seems to have visibly relaxed some, but he's still not moving.

'Well are you just going to stand there or are you coming inside?' I say, trying to remain calm whilst knowing that he's processing what he just saw in his head. He nods and I walk inside, leaving the door open for him to follow. I join my mother and Prim in the kitchen and turn to Gale who is now standing next to the counter where Peeta was sitting before.

'To what do we owe the pleasure of your company, Gale?' I say, smirking slightly as I see him smile again. He turns to my mother.

'Actually, Mrs. Everdeen, I was wondering if I could get anymore of that salve for my mothers hands? She ran out and I'm worried she's going to start bleeding again.' Gale frowns slightly as he says this, but my mother gives him a smile and hands him a light pink bottle from he medicine cupboard. He thanks her and tries to offer her something in return, but she declines. He should know better by now.

'Are you taking care of Posy today?' I ask him, knowing that Hazelle is usually out most of the day today with her work. Gale nods.

'I'll come by later with Prim if you want?' Gale nods again and I wonder why he's being so quiet. I decide to worry about it later.

'Well I'm going to get dressed,' I say as I make my way up the stairs. 'See you later Gale.' This time he speaks up when he says goodbye and by the time I hear the front door close I'm already in my room.

With the comfort of fresh clothes and the familiarity of my unruly hair tamed into its usual braid, I leave my house with Prim at my side and we make our way to the Hawthorne residence. Prim and I often take walks, even just for the sake of it. Sometimes we talk, sometimes we retain a comfortable silence, but we always walk hand in hand, mine almost completing covering her dainty little fingers. I love walking with Prim. I love every moment with Prim. Just her presence seems to make everything better. Today we are silent, walking slow and taking in the unusually bright day. Somehow, Peeta and his burn have made their way into my brain and I frown, worrying. There's more to what he had told me in front of my mother and Prim. And it's bugging me.

'Peeta is fine Katniss. You don't need to worry so much.' Prim says out of nowhere. I'm stunned.

'H-how...?' How on earth did she know I was thinking about Peeta? Prim smiles when she sees the confused look on my face.

'Some people don't understand you. I do. I can read your expressions like they were words on a page.' She says wisely, the eleven year old temporarily replaced with this old soul next to me.

'You have different expressions for everyone. Peeta, Gale, mother and me. You smile differently with Peeta than you do Gale.' Apparently, Prim feels talkative today, so when I raise my eyebrows at her eager expression, she jumps into full detail about everything she knows.

'When you're with Peeta, you hold yourself differently. You look more relaxed. With Gale, you're slightly tensed as you stand, like a warrior.' She says and it surprises me how much she has taken in from just watching me.

'I think you feel more comfortable with Peeta, even if you don't know it.' She nods as she concludes her little speech in a matter-of-fact tone and looks up at me, her eyes seeking approval. I smile at her. I will let her have her moment.

'Okay Doctor Prim, how do you figure that?' I encourage. It's nice to hear Prim's voice. She smiles brightly and continues.

'I guess it's just what you associate with people. I think you associate Gale with dad.' Prim says quietly and I tense. I'm know I'm not ready for what she's about to say but she will say it anyway.

'Because dad was your hunting partner, and when he died, Gale was there. And he looks so much like dad too.' Prim says this as though it is clear as day, as if this piece of information was known all along. My brain is working hard to allow me to process this, and hopefully not pass out. I remain silent. I don't even think I can speak at the moment. Prim has apparently finished what she had to say and is looking up at me again, her bright blue eyes wide. She has seen the expression on my face.

'I'm sorry Katniss! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.' She says, wrapping her arms around me. I snap out of it and hug her back.

'It's okay Prim, you didn't hurt my feelings. You are one very smart little duck, you know that?' I bend down to her level and lightly pull on one of her braids. She giggles.

'No, I'm not smart. I'm normal. Everyone else is below average.' She jokes and I laugh because the look of satisfaction on her face is too much for me to handle.

'Feeling cheeky today, aren't you?' I laugh. She nods. We arrive outside Gale's house and I open the front gate when Prim's hand leaves mine and she runs over to a small patch of grass. She rushes back to me with a smile on her face and holds up a yellow flower.

'Look Katniss! Dandelion. Your favorite.' One look at the flower has me smiling like a loon and Prim weaves it into my braid.

'Yep. My favorite.' I say, and we make our way into the Hawthorne residence.

Posy has been attached to my arm since we walked through the door, so for the past couple hours I have been sitting with Posy on my lap while she plays with my braid in her tiny little fingers. Occasionally, I take the end of my braid from her and use the end of the hair to tickle her face and she giggles like crazy and goes back to playing with the braid. Prim, Rory and Vick have been playing 'I Spy' on the carpet in front of us while Gale sorts through his snares in the kitchen. Little Vick doesn't quite seem to the concept of the game though.

'I spy,' He says, 'With my little eye, something beginning with house.' Prim giggles and Rory just rolls his eyes at his brother.

'Oh, that's a tough one,' says Rory, grinning at Prim as she continues to giggle. 'Is it a house?' Vick's happy little face falls and Rory laughs again and puts an arm around his brother's shoulder.

'Don't worry Vick, you'll get it sometime.' Vick just pokes his tongue put to his brother and crawls into my side. At this point, Gale walks in and smirks when he sees me buried under the kids.

'Vick, Posy, do you think you could let Katniss breathe for a moment?' He says lightly. The two kids turn their heads to him and smile wildly. Vick says no and hugs me at tight as he possibly can, and for one so small, he is quite strong and I struggle for breath. The fact that I'm laughing doesn't help either. Posy frowns at Vick and pulls his arms off of me, shooting him a scary look and saying, 'My Katniss.' Gale is laughing now and he walks over and pulls the two kids up into each of his arms like nothing and carries them away. Both are giggling as he bounces them around in his arms and I smile at the sight. Gale puts them down and they run after each other, out into the back rooms of the house. Prim and Rory have disappeared from the carpet as well, and I remember that Gale will probably start questioning me on earlier now that we are alone. He sits next to me and smiles.

'The kids love you, you know.' This makes me smile. I don't say anything. I sense that the next thing that comes out of Gale's mouth will be about this morning.

'So...' he says, 'This morning.' I knew it. 'What was up with that?' he asks, and I can feel him burning a hole in the side of my head as I stare into the blankness in front of me.

'Peeta got burnt. He came to my mom for help. Prim woke me and told me Peeta was hurt. So I went downstairs to help.' I keep my voice neutral and try not to blush as I remember the shirtless Peeta looking down on me in my flimsy nightdress. Gale is still studying me and I feel the unwanted blush creep up my neck. I see him frown as he notices. I change the subject quickly.

'I have to get Prim home to my mother now. She's been teaching her some new things about healing. Prim wants to run the apothecary someday.' As I say this, I smile and Gale smiles too.

'She'll be perfect for the job.' He says. I nod and call for Prim. We say our goodbyes to Gale and the rest of his family and make our way back home.

It's dark now and Prim and my mother are already asleep, curled up against each other. I grab my jacket silently and leave the house, careful not to make noise. I have to see Peeta. Something wasn't right with what I saw this morning and he will tell me if I ask. That's one of the reasons I trust Peeta in the first place. If I ask him a question, he will answer with all the truth he has. The town square is empty and the shops closed at this late hour as I make my way to the bakery. I know Peeta's mother will be inside, so I can't very well walk through the front door. So I take my usual route into the house. Around the back, there is a strong vine that stretches up the outside wall of the bakery close to a window. This window is my entrance into Peeta's bedroom. I climb the vine and stop outside his window, looking through the glass. Peeta is sitting cross-legged on his bed, drawing something into his sketch pad. His blond hair keeps falling into his eyes as he works and he flicks it back in concentration. I tap my finger lightly against the glass. Peeta looks up as smiles when he sees me. He gets up and opens the window so I can climb in. Peeta's room is warm and I take off my jacket and throw it down on the floor before sitting on his bed. Peeta rolls his eyes and picks up my jacket, hanging it on the back of a chair and returning to his bed to sit opposite me. He looks at me like he knows what I'm about to say. Of course he knows.

'What happened?' I ask quietly. Peeta sighs quietly and sets down his sketch pad. His eyes tell me I'm not going to like what I'm about to hear.

'Well, I _did_ fall onto the hot cake tins,' He starts, talking slow and never breaking eye contact. 'Only after I was pushed onto them.' She did it. The witch. She hurt Peeta. Again. I flush with anger as inch closer to Peeta.

'Why? Why on earth would she do that?' My voice is shrill, and Peeta clamps his hand over my mouth with wide eyes in an attempt to quieten me. I realise that my raised voice may have woken the rest of his family. We are silent as we listen for any signs of movement in the rest of the house. None come. Until the door swings open suddenly and I roll off the bed in some misguided attempt to hide myself and end up falling in a heap. Peeta pauses and stares at the person by the door, who I can't see. Then he bursts out laughing as I peep over the side of the bed to see Peeta's brother, Rye, standing in the doorway with an amused look on his face. I try to frown at Peeta, but his laugh is infectious and I eventually have to laugh with him. Rye is still standing at the door, shaking his head in amused silence while Peeta helps me back onto the bed. Our laughter dies down and we both look to Rye as he studies us. He smirks as he looks at his brother and I and says, 'Don't have too much fun now.' He shoots Peeta a look and waggles his eyebrows and Peeta's face blushes red. I laugh even harder now at the look on Peeta's face and he throws his pillow at me. Rye walks out and closes the door and we are left in a giggling pile of pillows and limbs. The pages of Peeta's sketch pad are all over the place and I know I have stray bits of hair poking out of my braid in funny angles. But I can't bring myself to care about that as Peeta winces when he bends down to pick up his sketch pad and I suddenly remember how he is hurt. I frown and swat Peeta's hands away, picking up the pages myself and making him sit down on the bed. He rolls his eyes at me. 'I can do that myself you know.' He says. I raise my eyebrows at him and he shuts up. I smile.

'I just want to help you. I don't like seeing you hurt.' I say and the smile on his face widens.

'Aww, Katniss cares about me!' He says playfully, poking me in the side and laughing. This time I roll my eyes and I throw the tube of cream that my mother gave him for his burn into his hands.

'You should put some more on. It might make it less painful.' I say in a concerned voice. Peeta sighs and unscrews the lid and I go back to making his room look tidy, the way it was before I came in and wrecked the place.

'Uh, Katniss?' I look up to see for the second time today, a shirtless Peeta. 'You know how you said you wanted to help?' He asks quietly. I realise as I look at the extent of the burn on his shoulder that he won't be able to reach all of it. That's where I come in. I nod in understanding and take the tube from him. I tell him to turn around and I gasp as I see the horrible looking burn. It hurts me just to look at it. The smooth, pale skin is interrupted by the harsh, rough burn and it looks painful against the beautiful plains of Peeta's back. I try to be as gentle as possible as I smooth the cream over the scar, but Peeta still hisses at the contact. I frown and try to work as quickly as I can without causing him any more pain. After I'm satisfied I screw the lid back on the tube and mumble apologies at Peeta for hurting him. I know I'm not the most gentle of people at the best of times. Peeta just laughs quietly.

'It was the cream, Katniss. It stings a little, stop blaming yourself.' Peeta gives me a wide smile and I smile back.

'Why does she do these things Peeta? You don't deserve to be treated like that.' I ask. Peeta just sighs again and takes the band keeping my braid out of my hair and twirls it in his fingers as he answers.

'I don't know, Katniss.' I move closer so we are sitting side by side and I let him play with my hair as he sometimes does. He says it calms him. We sit there in silence and I close my eyes, the feeling of Peeta's fingers running through my hair relaxing me.

I wake with a start. For a moment I'm disorientated and confused, then I realise that I'm still in Peeta's room, and I fell asleep on his shoulder last night. I lift my head up and look to Peeta, who's still fast asleep. He looks so peaceful that I don't want to wake him, but then I hear sounds coming from downstairs. I panic and shake Peeta awake. He stirs and opens his eyes and stares at me for a moment, a smile playing on his lips. Then he realises that its morning and I've been here all night and his eyes widen as he jerks upright.

'We fell asleep?' He asks. I have no words so I just nod. Another noise from downstairs puts us into action as Peeta opens the window and I grab my jacket. Peeta looks outside and shivers as the cold hits his bare chest.

'It's been raining during the night.' he observes, I look out and see the wet shining of every surface out the window.

'Yeah, so?' I say. Peeta turns to look at me.

'So you can't go out the back. It's too slippery, you'll fall and hurt yourself.' He says closing the window.

'We don't have any other choice. I'll be careful.' I try, but Peeta has a determined look on his face and I know I won't win this argument.

'No, wait here.' He says and he disappears out the room before I can protest. I'm left standing, wondering what on earth he is doing. Peeta comes back with his brother in tow. My eyes widen as Rye looks at me in surprise. He turns to Peeta.

'I thought I told you not to have too much fun?' He says. Peeta shoots him an annoyed look.

'Shut up Rye. We need to get Katniss out of here without Mom seeing, and you have to help us.' He says in a serious voice. Rye looks at both of our pleading faces and rolls his eyes. 'Alright, here's what we do.' He says and he tells us a plan which involves him distracting their mother, God knows how, and Peeta leading me through the front of the bakery while her back is turned instead of behind. We nod in understanding and Peeta takes my hand in his leading me out into the hallway. I clutch to it tightly.

'Okay,' Rye starts, 'I'll go first, wait two minutes and then go, got it?' We nod and Rye turns to leave.

'Wait Rye.' I find myself calling out to him quietly. He turns to look at me questioningly.

'Thank you.' I smile at him and he beams at me with a smile that looks so much like Peeta's. Rye walks down the stairs and we wait in silence for two minutes. My hand is still secured in Peeta's. We hear Rye start talking and Peeta leads me down the stairs silently, my senses on hyper alert as I take in the bakery. We crouch behind a counter that is opposite the stoves of the bakery, and is also where Rye and his mother are currently standing, her back to us as Rye distracts her. Rye's glance flits to us for a second and he gives an almost unnoticeable head movement, telling us to go. Peeta and I stand and turn the corner to find Mr. Mellark standing right in front of us holding a basket of fresh loaves. Peeta and I stand there in shock as the old baker looks at us, his gaze locking on to our entwined hands. No one moves for a moment. Then, Mr. Mellark stands to the side to let us through and smiles at me. I let out the breath I had been holding and Peeta breaks into a run, with me trailing behind. We burst out the front door and into the safety of the town square and laugh nervously at what just happened.

'I thought we were dead for sure when your father caught us!' I say, trying to get my breath back. Peeta laughs and pulls me into a hug.

'That was like an SAS mission!' I laugh against his chest and feel the goose bumps across his skin.

'Go inside, before you get cold.' I tell him and we say our goodbyes before he turns and goes back into the bakery. I walk home with a smile on my face.

_**D'awww, it's so fluffy :) I hope you guys enjoyed that. I know I did. Leave a review telling me what you think and I will try to get out the next chapter as soon as it's finished. I have a few ideas so I need to sort them first. Thanks again for the reviews, alerts and favourites from last chapter and I look forward to seeing what you guys think. **_


End file.
